


The Hardest Thing

by Angel_Torrelino



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, heartbrake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Torrelino/pseuds/Angel_Torrelino
Summary: No one wants to be someones second choice
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	The Hardest Thing

She put down the bottle of whiskey on the table and let out a sigh. She looked out her window and started to think about the fond memories she and the brunette made years ago.

She still remembers them as if they happened yesterday. She knew that she had to maks a choice since the brunette wouldn't do it.

So she did the only thing she could to stop the pain. She lied to the girl she had been in love with since the age of 14.

_They where standing by_ _the_ _docks. The girl_ _was_ _crying now._

_"Just tell me.. do you love her Jo, does she make you happy?"_

_The girl couldn't face her. She kept looking down_ _the_ _ground._

_"I do_ _love_ _her and she does make me_ _happy_ _but_ _I_ _love_ _you_ _too and_ _I_ _am much happier_ _with_ _you"_

_It pained Hope_ _to_ _hear those words coming out from the brunette._

_"Good, then go be with_ _her_ _,_ _live_ _the life you deserve" she said with a soft_ _voice_ _._

_Josie looked up,_ _tears_ _in_ _her eyes. She_ _was_ _about_ _to walk up to the red head but the girl quicky walked away before she could even react._

That was three years go and now Hope was in her office looking outside her window with a glas of whisky.

Trying to mend her broken heart she never stopped loving the brunette but she made her choice and so did girl.

On her way home she stopped by the local Café to get some desserts for her family when she heard the voice that had been hauting her for three years.

"Hope" the woman froze and was praying this would be a mistake. That she was dreaming but when she lifted her head up she saw those chocolate brown eyes that she loved so much.

"Josie" she whispered. Not knowing what to say next the awkward silence was lingering in the air.

The girl looked at her with her beautiful smile.

"It's been a while. How have you been?" The brunette asked the shorter girl.

"Good, been busy with work lately" the brunette nodded her head with understanding.

"What about you? How is..yeah.. you know" she asked weirdly. Maybe she shouldn't have asked her that but it was out of politeness and normal people do ask their exes that.. maybe.

"Everything is fine, I've moved back to be closer to my family and Penelope and I are not together anymore"

She knew she shouldn't be happy about this but she was. Would it be selfish if she was?

"I'm sorry to hear that" she whispered the words.

"That's fine, I'm over it a long time ago" before Hope could say something else her order was handed to her and she excused herself from their encounter.

Josie stood there wondering why on earth she ever let the red head go. She knew that Penelope would brake her heart but she couldn't say no to her and she didn't want to brake the girls heart but in the process of that she did not only brake her own but Hope's as well.

Years had gone by and still Josie's heart was beating for the red head woman she left a long time ago.

There was a time where she wish that she could turn back the time and chose the other girl but as usual her emotions got the best of her and chose the latter.

1 week passed and their paths crossed once again.

Hope was sitting in the same Café when Josie entered and saw her sitting there.

"Hope" she said once again and the red head looked up from her papers.

"Josie" she smiled.

"We keep on meeting up like this" the taller girl giggle and Hope smiled once again.

"Ah.. yes.. it seemed so"

The two of them sat down and talk and catch up about life.

It kept on going for about 2 months. They started to meet up regularly.

One day when they where sitting in the same Café something change and that change was Penelope.

When Hope noticed the girl walking up to them her smile vanished and her deminor change and it didn't go unnoticed from Josie.

The brunette turned around and saw her ex standing behind her. Now she knew why Hope's entire deminor change.

"Hey Jojo" she said with a soft voice and turned her face to the red head. "Mikaelson" she said sounding more robotic.

Hope just nodded her head and excused herself from the table. She would let the pair work their problems out.

As she walked out from the Café she texted the girl that she went home.

Days went and turned into weeks until they ran into each other once again and this time it was in Hope's office.

Apparently Hope was going to have a meeting with the new doctor who was asking for a new equipment. She just didn't know it would be Josie.

"Hope, what are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"This is my office. I own this company" she statet obviously.

Josie was stunned. She didn't know that this company was hers.

The two woman stared at each other for a moment until Hope change the topic.

Josie had told her the reason why they needed the equipment and Hope promised to look into it and see if they still had a budget for it.

Before Josie walked out of her office the brunette looked back at the red head.

"I'm sorry Hope" she said with a glooming voice.

"For what Jo?" Hope said without looking up from her computer.

"I didn't know she would come back after me. She had been wanting us to fix our relationship but I didn't want to but at the same time I can't just throw away 3 years of marriage without trying to fix things"

Hope stopped doing what she was doing and looked up to the woman.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. We are not together and whatever your doing on your own free time has nothing to do with me"

Josie was speechless and just nodded her head walking out of the door. Ahe didn't really know why she was had to explain herself to the woman but she did.

Days passed and once again the two woman crossed their paths on the way out from the dinner gala.

Josie had once again left Penelope after weeks of trying to fix their relationship but the girl couldn't stop cheating on the brunette and this was the point where Josie realizes that she wanted to be with Hope.

Through out the evening she had been looking for the red head wanting to tell her that she still loved her and that she finally wanted to give them a chance.

The brunette saw her standing in the secret garden looking at the beautiful view.

"Hope" she let out and the shorter girl looked at her confused.

"Josie, what are you doing here? This is a restricted area"

Josie walked over to the woman.

"I was looking for you"

The woman nodded her head.

"Okey"

Josie stood there thinking about what she wanted to say.

"I wanted to tell you that I left Penelope for good this time. I realized that us spending time together.. that my feelings for you never change" she let out a breath that she was holding.

"I want to give us a chance and see where we could go. Hope I never stopped loving you and I want you" the woman pleaded.

Hope didn't know where all that came from but during that time she and Josie started to see each other again her feelings for her just got stronger but then Penelope happened and she knew that Josie would pick her again.

For weeks she had been feeling sad and was hurting more then ever before. When she had the meeting with Josie in her office and the brunette confirmed that the pair was going to fix their marriage that's when she decided that enough was enough and that she was going to find someone else who would put her first.

And so she did. She met a beautiful woman named Sofia. The woman had been treating Hope with so much love and took care of her since they first met. Eventually Hope gave her a chance to explore their relationship and for the first time someone did chose her first.

"I'm sorry but I can't be with you" she could see the hurt in Jose's eyes. She wanted to kiss her and tell her yes but she didn't want to be the brunettes second chance.

"I'm seeing someone. Her name is Sofia. She is kind and loving and she takes good care of me. I can't brake her heart just because you finally admitted to yourself that you still love me. She puts me first Josie I'm not her second choice like I was to you" she finally let out.

The brunette looked at her with pain and heart broken.

"Do you love her?" She asked.

"I don't know yet" the red head answered honestly.

"Tell me you don't love me and I will leave you alone" the woman said with a cracking voice.

She looked into the woman's eyes and tell her that she didn't love her anymore.

"Josie, I don't love you anymore" Hope let out a monotonic voice.

The brunette closed her eyes and quickly walked away from her.

Hope knew she broke her heart but she broke hers too. Lying to the brunette was the only thing that she could do. To tell her that she didn't love her anymore.

It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Letting go of the woman she been in loved with for fifteen years.   
  
  
  



End file.
